Conventional approaches have been explored to solve disk head seek time and rotational delay problems. One approach has been to mitigate such problems by using random access memory (RAM) on the disk drive. Using random access memory on the disk drive allows the disk drive to cache the data that is likely to be requested next and to write-back the data in a sorted order to minimize the movement of the disk drive read/write head. Another approach has been to use lighter weight heads that move quicker. Ceramic glass platters that spin faster have also been implemented. While using lighter weight heads and/or spinning the platters faster has been somewhat effective at increasing performance, due to mechanical limitations, disk access performance has dramatically lagged the increase in performance of central processing units. The performance bottleneck in most servers is disk access delays.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus implementing an ultra fast disk access using arrays of fixed read/write transducers.